Might Just Learn Something
by Danica Napier
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron notice Professor Lupin and Tonks acting different. Will they get to the bottom of this mystery? One-shot, RL/NT, RW/HG, HP/GW


**Hi, once again, I'm writing yet another Lupin/Tonks story, cuz they are my fave Harry Potter couple ever! With the close second, Ron/Hermione, then Harry/Ginny! So here's another, but this is a one-shot, just in case you didn't remember!**

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into her bedroom.

"What?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. She was planning on talking to Ron, her red-headed, oblivious best friend that she fancied.

"Look, I know you had your heart set on talking to dear Ronnie-kins," Ginny started, and smirked at her bushy haired friend who fancied her brother. "But I wanted to talk to you about Tonks."

"Why? I thought you wanted to talk about Harry," Hermione teased, and Ginny turned scarlet at the mention of his name.

"Okay, no. And it's not just Tonks I wanted to talk about." Ginny turned mock-serious.

"Do you perhaps, by any chance, want to talk about Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"No! Charlie and Tonks were never seeing each other that way! They're just friends!" Ginny shouted. She immediately covered her mouth, knowing that Tonks could probably hear, because she was in the house.

"Nice going, Gin," said Hermione as Tonks walked through the door.

"What's going on? And why are you talking about me?" Tonks asked, her hair turning red.

"No reason," said Ginny, as she tried unsuccessfully stifling a laugh. "Now, Hermione and I need to have a girl talk, so leave please!"

"Fine," the pink-haired Auror said suspiciously, and left.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny let out a breath of relief.

"Maybe we should put a Silencing Charm on your room?" Hermione suggested.

She glared at her smart friend. "I really hate that you're so smart."

* * *

><p>Ron was just about to talk to Hermione when Harry pulled him back into their shared room.<p>

"What?" asked Ron.

"Wait a second," Harry said before putting a Silencing Charm around the room. "Okay, now we can talk."

"About what?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"'Bout Professor Lupin. Have you noticed how different he's been acting?"

"Yeah, but I was too caught up in Hermione to investigate!" Ron said.

"Back to Professor Lupin!" Harry had to shout.

"Stupid," Ron muttered. "You should've put a bloody Silencing Charm."

Lupin walked into the room, looking suspicious. "What are you shouting about?" He bit into a bar of chocolate.

"Oh, notin'," Ron sing-songed. "Off you go!" he said, shooing Lupin. He looked at them through narrowed eyes quickly before leaving.

"Good save," Harry praised. He took out his wand. "Silencio!"

"Now what did you wanna talk about?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lupin's been acting funny ever since we saw him at Grimmauld Place," he said.

"Yeah, that's also when he met Tonks, isn't it?" He didn't really think it had anything to do with her.

"Ron, you're bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? I am?" He looked surprised.

"Yes! Lupin likes Tonks!"

* * *

><p>After putting the Silencing Charm around the room, Hermione sat on the bed. Ginny was still bouncing up and down, babbling nonsense to herself.<p>

"Alright! Ginny! Calm yourself!" she shouted.

Ginny looked at her and started squealing. "Don't you see? Tonks likes Professor Lupin!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She would've never thought to pair the two of them together. They were complete opposites, yet there was something oddly fitting about them being together. Tonks was loud and bubbly, and Lupin was quiet and reserved. But maybe he would be the one to settle her down. They were perfect for each other.

"I think they're awesome together!" Hermione smiled. Ginny laughed in agreement.

"Let's tell Harry and Ron!"

* * *

><p>"So you were thinking about Professor Lupin and Tonks too?" Ron asked incredulously. "Bloody hell."<p>

"I know right!" Ginny said, and stole a quick glance at the ever oblivious Boy Who Lived. Hermione and Ron saw this and slapped Harry's two arms at the same time.

"What?" he said, his hand immediately falling down from his scar. Ginny looked at him worriedly. "It's alright, it just prickles. I'm used to it."

"Anyway, we have to tell George and Fred!" said Ron.

"Tell us about what?" the twins asked in unison.

"That Lupin likes Tonks!" said Ginny.

"Oh, trust us, we've known," Fred said, grinning.

"How?" The trio and Ginny asked, shocked.

"We hung out with Sirius a couple days ago, and he knows it too," George said. "Let's just say he's an expert on knowing if his best werewolf friend is in a fancy!"

"We'll keep it at that," Fred said mysteriously, and they walked out, leaving them hypnotized.

"Well, at least we have our pride knowing that Mum doesn't know," Ron said.

"Oh, I've known," Molly Weasley sang as she flew by them with dishes in her hand.

"Okay, I've got no pride left now!" Ginny said. Then she stood straighter. "We should tell them. Separately."

"That's a plan," Harry agreed. And they set to work finding the lovebirds.

* * *

><p>"So, Professor Lupin," Hermione started. She and Ginny cornered him in the kitchen, eating chocolate. No surprises there.<p>

"Yes," he said, looking a bit nervous.

"We've noticed you've been acting funny these past few days," she said.

"Well, it's getting closer to the full moon," he said.

"Bull! It's not the full moon, it's Tonks! You fancy her!" Ginny said, and instantly covered her mouth. Hermione always knew that she was the type to do that.

"Uh," Lupin started.

"Just ask her out and snog her already, we all know she's got the hots for you!" Ginny said, and with that, she dragged Hermione with her out of the room, leaving behind a very confused professor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tonks!" Ron greeted her happily.<p>

"Wotcher Ronald," she teased, using Hermione's name for him. He blushed.

"Hi Tonks," said Harry, coming up from behind him.

"Wotcher," she saluted.

"So, we've gotta tell you something," Ron said quickly.

"What?" she said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Do you like our professor?" Harry asked.

"Which professor?" She laughed nervously, as if she knew that they were talking about Lupin.

"Professor Lupin, you know, our ex DADA teacher," Harry told her.

"Uh," she started.

"I think he fancies you too, so I think you should just kiss him!" Ron burst out. She turned red at his comment.

"Look, I don't think Remus likes me that way. I mean, look at him, we're so different!" she confessed.

Harry smiled at her. "I think he likes that you're different."

And with that, Ron and Harry ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go?" Ginny asked Ron as he and Harry ran into her and Hermione's room.<p>

"Good, she actually confessed that she didn't think he would like her," said Harry, stealing a glance at Ginny, which Hermione and Ron saw, but decided not to do anything.

"Well, let's check on them. Jeez, it's like watching two little kids watch each other because they don't know that they fancy each other!" Hermione let out a huge breath. Ron stared at her in admiration.

"You're the only one who could fit that all in one breath 'Mione!" he said. Harry and Ginny noticed the loving look he gave her, but they kept quiet.

"Oi!" Harry said, breaking their eye connection. Ginny giggled.

"Let's go!" Everyone followed Ron.

They stopped when they saw them talking together, alone, in the living room.

"I can't believe Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry think we fancy each other!" Lupin exclaimed to Tonks.

She smiled. "Well, they weren't entirely off," she said, moving closer to him.

"They weren't, were they?" he mysteriously, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We might just learn something from them," she whispered, before kissing him.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny smiled, and gave the professor and auror some well-deserved privacy.

**So what'd ya think? Please review! **


End file.
